Shape Of You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After her fiance cheats on her, Marilee McCoy finds comfort in a very unlikely place - a simple, no strings attached arrangement with her coworker, Seth Rollins. But, as time passes and she spend more time with him, will she be able to keep her emotions in check and her heart out of the arrangement? HIATUS/Potentially being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**[an]** starting a new story is the last thing I needed to do. This story is really out of my comfort zone and I am really nervous about writing it. Hopefully, I can pull it off and you all enjoy it.

Also, a big thank you to Kimberly (BreaktheWalls) for helping me with some road bumps in the plot. It is always fantastic to have someone to talk ideas out with, so thank you.

If you enjoy face claims, the face claim for Marilee McCoy is Taylor Cole  
**[disclaimer]** I am in no way affiliated with the wwe. I am just someone with too many ideas and not enough time to write them.

**[warnings]** this story is m-rated and will contain adult language and adult/sexual situations. Do not read if it is not appropriate/suitable/comfortable for you.

* * *

**Shape of You  
**Chapter One

_So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin__  
such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye  
__you can take it out on me if you like..._

* * *

Marilee leaned against a large rolling cart just outside of gorilla in the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. She was close enough to see the monitors set up but just far enough away she was out of the way and had some personal space. She had already changed into her ring gear for the evening. She wore her new purple bandage/cage style two piece attire with black sparkly tights. Her purple boots and eye makeup matched her attire perfectly. Her dark hair was down and straight. She also wore her signature leather moto jacket (in black) and black leather gloves.

She had butterflies in her stomach. It was her first night back from a shoulder injury that had put her on the shelf for several months. It was exhilarating to be back at the arena, waiting to go out in front of the fans. She smiled as she watched the match between Akira Tozawa and Noam Dar. Her eyes skimmed the audience, looking for her fiance who was supposed to be in the front row to watch her return.

She would also be returning as a face. It would be a big change from being Stephanie McMahon's lackey but, it was something she was quite looking forward to.

A low whistle caught her attention and she turned her gaze toward the culprit, "Woah, McCoy… looking good."

Marilee rolled her eyes at the man who approached her. When he reached her side he, too, leaned against the cart, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

"Gotta admit I missed seeing you around here." He gave her a once over.

"You do realize I'm engaged, right?"

The Architect raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I am just appreciating. No harm in looking right?"

"I guess but, you should keep your lips zipped about it… sexual harassment and all that. I am your _co-worker, _remember."

"Awe, don't be like that." Seth smirked. "I _promise_ I will do my best to keep my hands to myself."

"You better keep your hands to yourself if you enjoy them being attached to your body."

"I don't know how to break it to you, but your attitude isn't a turn-off. Quite the contrary actually." Once again Marilee rolled her eyes and he chuckled, "Anyways, good luck out there tonight. It really is nice to have you back." He patted her on the shoulder before turning back down the hallway.

Marilee watched him disappear down the hall before taking up her position in gorilla. The women's tag match would be starting any minute.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Nia Jax hit the leg drop on Bayley for the pin and the three count. She got up, flipping her dark hair back out of her eyes. The referee held her hand up in victory as she stood over Bayley in the ring.

_I'm not like most girls… _

Her theme music rang throughout the arena as she celebrated her victory. The referee lowered her hand and Nia smiled into the camera.

Her music stopped as Charlotte slid back into the ring. She began to stomp and kick Bayley as she lay on the mat.

"Smart strategy by the queen, softening up the champion before their match on Sunday."

Dana ran to the ring and slid inside, helping Charlotte with the beatdown.

Sasha pulled herself to her feet outside of the ring and slid inside. She had barely made it to her feet before Nia plowed into her, sending her back over the rope. Nia slid out the ring to continue her beatdown on Sasha. She picked her up and flung her into the barricade.

Inside the ring Dana pulled Bayley up by her hair, dragging her to her feet. She positioned Bayley to take the big boot from Charlotte. They both paused and stared up the ramp when someone's music hit.

The riffs to the beginning of "Warrior Inside" by Leader rang through the arena and Marilee ran out to the ramp to resounding boos. The brunette slid into the ring and made a beeline for Charlotte, tackling her to the ground and hitting her with a barrage of punches. The boos quickly turned to cheers as Marilee stood up, shoving Charlotte out of the ring and rounding on Dana. Dana went to hit Marilee with a forearm but she ducked. Marilee grabbed the blonde and lifted her up on her shoulders. She performed a spinning fireman's carry cutter, much to the delight of the WWE universe. When she got back to her feet she walked over to Bayley, who had slid over to the corner and was watching everything in front of her with a stunned expression.

Marilee walked over to Bayley and held out her hand. Sasha was using the barrier to climb to her feet outside of the ring, while Nia had left as soon as Marilee had slid into the ring. Bayley cautiously took Marilee's hand. Marilee pulled her up and smiled before stepping through the ring ropes and jumping down to the ground. Sasha slid into the ring and wrapped an arm around Bayley in a half hug as the duo watched Marilee walk up the ramp and disappear backstage, looking dumbstruck.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Bayley and Sasha were sitting on a rolling cart talking about their tag match. Bayley had an ice pack on her neck and shoulder and Sasha was rubbing at the back of her head and neck where she hit the barricade. They both looked disheartened when Stephanie McMahon approached them.

"Hey guys… are your necks a little stiff - a little sore?" Stephanie mocked rubbing the back of her neck. Bayley and Sasha gave her disgusted looks but said nothing. "I'm sorry, Sasha, did I just hear you say that you are going to be in Bayley's corner on Sunday?"

"Yea, that's right." Sasha retorted.

"So is that because you think that Bayley still can't get the job done on her own or is that just because Charlotte was right and you do want to share that spotlight and take it off Bayley a little bit?" Sasha shot Stephanie a nasty look but, Stephanie ignored her and continued. "Well I am here to tell you don't need to worry about that because I am going to give you your own spotlight. This Sunday I am putting you in a match against the most dominant female in WWE, Nia Jax. That's right the woman who just pinned you, Bayley, and the woman who has a knack for injuring you, Sasha, So if I were you, I would stop worrying about Bayley's back and start worrying about my own." Bayley and Sasha both glared at the RAW commissioner.

Stephanie smiled and turned to walk away, but was greeted by a smiling Marilee. Sasha and Bayley smirked in the background as Marilee stood toe to toe with Stephanie. "Hi, Steph." Marilee greeted cheerfully, smiling at her boss and the woman she had been previously aligned with.

Stephanie faked a smile, "Marilee it is so _wonderful_ to see you back. How is that shoulder holding up?""

"My shoulder is great, one hundred percent healed up and ready to go."

"That is great because - since you are so eager to get back in the ring you are interfering in other matches - I will give you a match next week." Stephanie smirked.

"Fantastic, I look forward to the competition."

"I am sure your are - let's just hope you are ready." Stephanie smiled as she walked past Marilee, making sure to bump into her shoulder and she went.

"Don't worry Steph, I'm ready!" Marilee called. "More than ready…" She muttered, watching where Stepanie walked off to to end the segment.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee dug through her suitcase. Her eyes stung and she took a minute to rub at them, inhaling a deep breath, before grabbing the oversized black sweater dress she had been looking for. She had already showered and, in her flustered state, had not remembered to get her outfit out before making a beeline for the showers.

She quickly dressed in the oversized sweater. She paired it with a pair of fishnet nylons and leather, lace up ankle boots. She ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"Hey, Lee, you alright?" She heard a familiar voice and turned around to find RAW women's champion Bayley standing just inside the doorway.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard her coworker come into the locker room.

"Yea, sorry I was just distracted."

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset." Bayley crossed the room and plopped down on the bench beside her open bag.

Marilee sighed, "I promise. It's nothing. I just want to be ready when the show is over so I can get straight home."

"Can't wait to get home to that fiance of yours, huh?" Bayley elbowed her playfully, raising her eyebrows animatedly.

Marilee felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes again.

"Mare, are you okay?" Bayley's light-hearted expression turned to one of concern as she enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

Marilee internally cursed herself for her inability to control her emotions. "Yea, Bay… it's just… My fiance was supposed to come tonight to see my return, but he never showed up." When Bayley released her from the hug, she wiped a few stray tears away from her face. She knew she was probably overreacting - he probably just had to work late - but, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt and extremely worried.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I just really want to get home so I can make sure everything is alright."

Bayley nodded, "I get that. Why don't you sneak out a little bit early and see what is up. If anyone notices I'll cover for you. Sound good?"

Marilee smiled gratefully, "Thank you Bay, you are the best." She gave her friend a hug before grabbing her winter coat and luggage and darting out of the locker room.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee and her fiance, Cole, lived in a two story Tudor style house in Green Bay. It was a short drive from the arena back to her house. Marilee didn't bother to get her luggage out of the car after she pulled into the semi-attached garage. She grabbed her purse and locked her car. Her fiance's car was also in the driveway. She walked through the covered path to the backdoor, her nerves slightly abated. Maybe he had accidentally just fallen asleep?

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She closed and locked the door before stripping herself of her winter coat. She hung it on the back of a stool at the breakfast nook, along with her purse, before heading for the living room.

The TV was on, but the room was empty. She frowned and made her way up the stairs. "Cole?" She looked around the top of the landing. The door to the master bedroom was cracked and the light was on. Muffled sounds caught her attention as she walked toward the door. She slowly pushed open the door and peered inside.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. Her fiance lay on the bed, his head resting against the pillows. His hands clasped the hips of the thin blonde a top him. Her head was tilted back as she rode him.

"What the hell?" Marilee screamed.

The blonde shrieked and scrambled for the blankets, wrapping them around her naked frame. She rolled over onto her back and stared at Marilee with wide blue eyes.

"Babe, I can explain…" Cole grabbed another blanket, pulling it up over his waist.

"Don't you _babe _me, you fucking bastard…. " Marilee clenched her fists, her blood boiling. "When you didn't show up at the show tonight I was _so_ worried. I rushed home to check on you and what do I find . . . you banging some bimbo behind my back!"

"Marilee, I -" Cole scrambled for an explanation. "We can talk about this. . ." Cole clambered to his feet and grabbed his discarded boxers off of the floor to slide them on.

Marilee walked over to the closet and grabbed her fiance's luggage. In her absence the blonde had rushed to her feet and collected her clothes. She darted into the bathroom as Marilee returned.

Marilee tossed the luggage on the bed, "I want you out. . . right now."

"Now baby, come on. You don't mean that…. I was just a little lonely with you gone." He stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to wrap his arms around her waist, "I promise it won't happen again."

Marilee shoved his arms away, "Don't you dare touch me. I mean it Cole. You couldn't even keep it in your pants for a few more hours until I got home from the show - - - the show you were _supposed _to be at to support me. I am done, _we are done._"

Marilee walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee sat on the couch with a cup of coffee clutched tightly in her hands. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She never imagined that Cole would be unfaithful to her. They had been together since their junior year of college.

She took a sip of the steaming liquid. She looked up as Cole made his way down the stairs, dragging his suitcase behind him. The blonde followed him, looking uncomfortable.

"Marilee can't we -"

"No Cole. There is nothing to talk about." She rose from her spot on the couch. She walked over and held out her hand, "Your key."

"What - what about all of my other stuff?"

"We can arrange a time for you to get it when I am home." She clenched and unclenched her hand and nodded toward her hand.

He glared at her as he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket. He took the key off of the ring and placed it in her outstretched hand. She watched as he left, the blonde trailing behind him. She walked over and grabbed her cup of coffee. She took another sip of the liquid, wishing the warmth of it would bring her more comfort than it actually did, as she listened to the revving of the engine in the garage.

Only after the sound of the engine faded did she let the tears, she had been holding back all night, begin to fall.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth walked into the hotel bar. He normally wasn't one for going out, but he wasn't tired and a group of wrestlers had decided to go and hang out seeing they had late flights home the following day. He had taken the time to go back to his room and change. He had opted to wear a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked around the spacious area. The bar had large open windows giving a beautiful view of the snow-covered landscape. In the center of the back wall stood a large stone fireplace. The room was surprisingly full despite the late hour.

He glanced around the bar and noticed the guys in the far corner, sitting around a large booth. His eyes once again trailed over the bar and came to rest at the far end of the bar by the windows.

She was swirling the ice around in the tumbler of amber liquid she held in her hand. Her other hand rested against her cheek, while her elbow rested on the bar. Her eyes looked glassy as she drug her lip between her teeth, clearly lost in her thoughts.

He walked over and slid onto the empty bar stool beside her. "Hey, you okay?"

Marilee turned to look at him, "Been better, Rollins." She downed the rest of the liquid in her glass, scrunching her nose up as the liquid most likely burned her throat on the way down. She motioned to the bartender for another.

He frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunette sighed. She sat up straight and brought a hand up, raking it through her hair. "I came home and found my fiance cheating on me." Her voice cracked as she stared down at the bar. She thanked the bartender as he refilled her glass.

"What is he an idiot?"

Marilee looked up at him, confused.

"He would have to be to cheat on you."

Marilee rolled her eyes but, Seth didn't fail to notice the way her cheeks tinged pink at the compliment. "He said it was because I was away too much...maybe he is right. How can I expect someone to stay faithful to me when I am barely ever home?" A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped at them with a shaky hand.

"Hey, this is not your fault." He reached out to rub her back soothingly. "The only person to blame here is him. It is not that hard to stay faithful, even when someone is on the road. Look at all of the married couples we work with that make it work. Do not blame yourself for his choices."

Marilee took a sip of her drink, "Then what is wrong with me?"

Seth continued to rub her back lightly, "Mare, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful person. This is all on him, okay?"

She shook her head, "I just don't understand. I thought everything was going well and then bam, I find out that he is cheating on me."

"If he wasn't happy or wanted to change he should have talked to you. That is his fault, not yours. You were still happy and he was still acting like he was happy. He was the one deceiving you. There was no way you could have known without him telling you."

Marilee took another sip of her drink. She smiled weakly at him and grabbed the hand he had resting on the bar and squeezed it gently. "Thank you.

He nodded. "I am sorry he hurt you." He meant it. He hated seeing Marilee so heartbroken. "You don't deserve it."

"I don't think anyone deserves it, do they?"

"You know what I meant." He smirked.

"The next few days are going to be hard - being there - alone - thinking about what happened." She took another sip of her drink and shuddered. "It will be nice when I am back on the road and too busy to dwell on it."

"What you need is a good distraction . . . "

"Yea that would be lovely - unfortunately after one more drink I am going to have to pour myself into and uber and head right back home and sleep in the fucking guest room."

Seth knew he might be crossing a line but in the moment he didn't care. He moved his bar stool closer to her. "Or you could skip that final drink and spend the night with me and I can keep you distracted."

Marilee eyed him curiously, "And how would you do that? I am trash at video games and it is too late to listen to music - we would probably get kicked out of the hotel…. Well unless you came to my house we could probably get away with loud music there…"

Seth chuckled, "No, I wasn't thinking about music _or _video games." He leaned close to her, his hand resting on her thigh, "I was thinking we get out of this bar and head up to my room" He leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear, his fingers trailing lightly up her thigh and under her sweater dress, "Where I rip that sweater and these sexy stockings off of you and fuck you until you forget that ex of yours even existed."

He smirked when he felt her shudder. He watched as she drug her lips between her teeth, her cheeks red hot. He slowly ran his fingers back down her thigh.

"What do you say, Marilee?"

The brunette grabbed her tumbler and downed the last bit of whiskey in her glass. She eyed the empty glass for a moment before setting it down on the bar. She grabbed his hand that was on her thigh and laced her fingers through his.

He smiled and stood up, helping her up from her spot at the bar. He held her hand as he led her out of the bar, pleased that none of his coworkers had noticed his presence across the crowded room. He let go of her hand as they walked across the lobby, moving his arm behind her back as they reached the elevators.

* * *

**an**. I edited this chapter. The plot will remain the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**[an] **Sorry for the delay with this update. I wish I could update everything more frequently than I do.  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed & added this story to their favorites. I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
**[disclaimer] **still just another girl with too many ideas.  
**[warnings] **this story has adult themes and is 18+, don't read if it is not suitable for you.

* * *

**Shape of You**  
Chapter Two

_A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached  
but if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed  
if that's what you need go right ahead_

* * *

The warmth of the sun kissed her skin as she began to stir. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the early morning light. She shifted, surprised by the weight of someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She shifted her gaze toward her side and gasped, shuffling out of her companion's grasp.

Seth groaned and stretched, opening his eyes. He turned his gaze toward her and smirked, "Morning." He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

Marilee pulled the sheet tighter around her body with shaking fingers, "M-morning."

Seth chuckled at her modesty, "No need to play shy now babe, I've already seen it all."

Marilee felt her cheeks grow hot as she clasped her hands over her face in embarrassment. "Oh no, what the hell was I thinking?"

"You certainly weren't complaining last night." She felt the bed shift as Seth got out of bed. "Quite the contrary."

Marilee groaned and dropped her hands, just to quickly bring them back up to her eyes to shield them from the sight of Seth's naked frame as he made his way toward the bathroom. She dropped her hands when the bathroom door closed.

She flopped back against the pillows, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. What had she been thinking? She had never done something so reckless, so stupid.

After a few moments the door opened and Seth stepped out in a pair of boxer shorts and sat on the spare bed. She could feel her cheeks burning as she tried to wrap her head around her current predicament.

She heard Seth chuckle once again, "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Seth I literally just split up with my boyfriend last night and I had a drunken hook up with my coworker. That is fucking humiliating."

"Ouch, don't spare my feelings at all McCoy." He replied sarcastically.

Marilee sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that Seth. There is nothing wrong with you… it's just the entire situation."

"I know there is nothing wrong with me. The way you were moaning my name last night was more than enough proof of that."

Marilee huffed in indignation and flopped back against the pillows. "Ugh, can you take this seriously for just two minutes,_please?_"

"Alright, alright. I don't see what the big deal is. We are two grown adults who had a good time."

Marilee sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. She had never done anything like this before.

"You were upset, you needed some comfort and I was more than happy to provide a distraction for you. As a matter of fact, If you would like to do this again - I am perfectly fine with that."

"Seth, last night was a mistake, okay. We are coworkers. We should keep things professional. I appreciate your part in _comforting_ me after what happened, but I think we need to forget this ever happened. I am in no place to get into anything right now. I _JUST_ ended my relationship."

"I'm not talking about any kind of commitment, Lee. Just a good time when you think you need it. No strings attached."

Marilee shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Seth but, like I said. . . I think it's better off we forget this happened. Marilee slid out of the bed and collected her panties off of the floor and slid them on. She grabbed her bra and her fishnet stockings.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. I'm going to take a shower. If you want you can hang around for breakfast."

Marilee shook her head, "I think it is better that I leave. Thank you though."

Seth nodded, "See ya later, McCoy." He smirked and got up and headed into the bathroom once again.

Marilee quickly grabbed her remaining articles of clothing. After dressing and fixing her hair she snuck, as stealthy as possible, out of the hotel and hailed a Taxi.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee sat in a chair across from Charly Caruso. One of the stage hands was attaching a microphone to her black & white fade, high-low, sleeveless blouse. She had opted to pair the bold top with a simple pair of black leather skinny pants and white pumps. Her hair was down and straight and the glam squad had accented her hazel eyes with a smokey look in blacks, whites and grays. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before the interview began. She thanked the stage hand once he had the microphone setup. She ran her fingers over her hair one last time to make sure it was perfect before the camera started rolling.

Charly introduced Marilee as her guest while Marilee smiled pleasantly at the camera.

"So, Marilee - you just returned from a pretty serious shoulder injury. How does it feel to be back?"

"Honestly Charly it feels absolutely amazing. I was miserable sitting at home doing therapy. I couldn't wait to get back."

"Now that you are back - do you have any goals you want to achieve, maybe challenge for the women's championship?"

"I know _everyone _says they want to win a title when they return. I mean, that is why we are all here right? But, the truth is - as much as I would love to be champion someday, that isn't my goal right now. I have some unfinished business I want to settle first"

"Does this unfinished business have anything to do with you going out to help Sasha and Bayley on Raw?"

Marilee smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes a girl just has to make a statement… and I think mine got through loud and clear." She stood up from her chair and smiled at Charly. "Thank you for the interview Charly. I hate to cut this short but, I have some business I need to attend too." She disconnected the microphone and set it down on the chair. She gave Charly one more sweet smile over her shoulder before walking away to end the segment.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee didn't bother to knock as she stormed into Stephanie McMahon's office. Mick Foley was standing alone in the office, phone to his ear. He looked wide-eyed at the brunette and quickly said his goodbyes before ending the call and stuffing the phone in the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Marilee - "

"Where' Stephanie?" Marilee cut him off, looking around the room.

"Marilee, she isn't here yet. She is running late and I would say you are pretty lucky that's the case. I doubt she would pleased about you barging into her office"

Marilee scoffed. "I don't care. I have something very important to _discuss_ with her."

Mick sighed, "Look Marilee. I like you. You're amazing at what you do - one of the best this women's division has to offer. You need to be careful. The division needs you more than you need your revenge on Stephanie for dumping you after your injury."

Marilee took a step closer to Mick and narrowed her eyes, "Mick you're a legend and you might know the business but, you don't know me or what I _need._"

Mick nodded his head in response.

"Now when Stephanie gets here will you _please_ let her know I was looking for her." Marilee didn't wait for him to reply. She spun on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming it shut behind her to end the segment.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Marilee was happy to get to her hotel room. She was exhausted and had a two hour drive the next morning to get to Chicago for Monday Night RAW.

After a hot shower, she changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. She climbed into the bed. She had booked a single hotel room. Many of the wrestlers liked to share and split the cost but, after the events of the last week she wanted to be alone.

She frowned when her phone chimed. She wasn't expecting a message from anyone. She thought of ignoring it and answering in the morning but, curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed it off of the nightstand and opened the text message from Seth.

_**Watched the show. Good job.** _

She dragged her lip between her teeth. She quickly responded with a quick **_thank you_** with a smiley face emoji before putting her phone back on the nightstand.

She appreciated the sentiment. It was always nice to have your work praised. However she wasn't looking to have any more interaction with Seth Rollins. After what had transpired between them - she thought it best she kept her distance.

She switched off the light and laid down. Hoping she could get a few hours sleep before she had to get back on the road.

* * *

**next chapter** \- monday night raw from chicago & marilee gets a new perspective after agreeing to go out with some of the ladies on the roster.


End file.
